Warehouses include warehouse racks to store pallets of goods. Pallets are generally flat transport structures that support goods in a stable matter and that are adapted to fit forklifts and/or other devices/machines to move the pallets. Packages of various products can be stacked on top of the pallets. Warehouses have been designed to permit forklifts to put and pull pallets from racks as needed. Forklifts and other sorts of vehicles move through a warehouse and transport pallets and packages.